


Misunderstood

by pyromistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromistress/pseuds/pyromistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions can be ambiguous in meaning for people. What is meant to be good turns out bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time on a website to put your own stories out on and I am nervous about how well it will go. I hope you like my story =3

Argument are always what trigger it. A great deal of emotion is a main component of them - which brings out the desire. Of course, trivial arguments about who left something undone or did not mention something has no effect on the desire. The ones to bring out the blood lust are when they are a clash of feelings. Much like the misunderstanding the man and woman are having now.

"Why do you always do this, Love?"

"I-I can't help it. My emotions build up so strongly at times and I just need to let it out."

"I know but it's hurting you, you hate doing this and I hate seeing you hurt, Silvia." Vincent gently runs his fingers over the back of her soft hands, so gentle that such violence would be thought of as impossible. Silvia pulls her hands away in annoyance to his inability to understand.

"It's not like anyone will notice, Vin. I made it so that it would stay hidden from prying eyes."

"That's not the point, Love. I wish you would stop. It could endanger you and your life." Vincent smiles faintly at hearing his nickname that only Silvia calls him by.

"I won't stop, it helps me in a lot of ways...to release the tension I feel all the time." She loves him so much but she is unable to put it into words.

"Please, Silvia."

"No. We're done talking about this and I will go clean the blood up. I won't make another mess." Silvia stomps over to the bathroom and closes the door loudly. Vincent sighs as he is left to brew over his concern for his love. If only there was someway to help her overcome these urges. To find a different outlet to vent her emotions that does not end in bloodshed.

A few tears manage to escape her eyes as she uses a rag to clean away the drying blood. It is a real pain to clean the blood with how sticky and bright the color is. With the porcelain counter tops a pristine white, it is a startle to see the bright rose red smearing it.

A pleasant pulse came from the very edges of her consciousness. The thrum of pleasure then spreads from her soul to her very body in euphoria. The feeling in and of itself is an addiction along with the sight of seeing the blood flow out. Silvia loves Vincent so much. He is the only light to her darkness. Everything she will ever need. Granted, the way she shows it is just a bit unorthodox. Her love had no blame in this matter, she knew. The tears she shed the consequence of this thought. "I should tell him properly."

She whispers it sweetly with a smile to match. The cleaning is done with her hands shaking from nervousness and so that she is able to rush to Vincent's side. He is sitting patiently where she left him. "Vincent, I love you so much. I don't do these things for attention or to be spiteful or anything like that. I just feel that this is the only way I know how to display my feelings. But I want to change that because it worries you and it's not fair to you." Vincent's smile is so full of love that he presses his lips to hers to show her in more ways than one that he feels the same.

"I love you too, Silvia. I don't want you to change who you are but maybe we can tweak the way you display it. If you cannot tell me what you are feeling, you can always give me a kiss or a dirty look." They both laugh at the last part. Silvia softly speaks her affirming to their agreement. "For now we shall start with attending to you." He pulls out a bottle of anti-septic wash, polysporin, and bandages. A small flush warms Silvia's cheeks as he gently works to bandage the wound. Now that she thinks about it, this is a silly way to show her emotions - wounding herself does now benefit her in any way. Sometimes actions are not better than words. The warm feeling she always got in her soul and body only happens when Vincent in near her. Silvia smiles with happiness knowing Vincent will be with her forever.


End file.
